


Match made in heaven

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Match made in heaven
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 82





	Match made in heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).

> Happy birthday Clea *hugs*


End file.
